You're not gonna end up alone
by mondlerconfessions
Summary: My first Mondler fic. This takes place during season 2 TOW Mr. Heckles dies. What if they were left alone and Chandler had the courage to finally tell Monica how he feels. Mondler fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first mondler fic. And this takes place in season 2 TOW Mr. Heckles dies. The girls are so sweet comforting Chandler but Monica was the first one to tell him "You're not gonna end up alone."

Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS.

Chapter 1

"You are ready for a commitment," Rachel said.

"Well I don't know about that, " Chandler said defensively.

"Okay, I had enough of your sulking Chandler. C'mon girls let's get some coffee." Rachel said going to her room to get her purse.

"Aren't you coming with us Mon?" Phoebe asked Monica when she noticed she's seating at the couch with Chandler.

"Uhm…I'll just follow you guys later. I think I should clean up here first," said Monica looking at her friends.

"Ohhhkay Mon have your handful," Raechel answered with a smirk.

* * *

"Mon, you don't have to stay here with me", Chandler said wiping his face.

"Chandler, I'm your friend and I can't stand you feeling like this. Plus I won't get tired telling you that you won't die up alone," Monica assured him.

Chandler turned to Monica and looked into her eyes, "How would you know? There are girls who want to be with me but I kept repelling them. And you know I am not the catch in whatever relationship I was in."

"Chan-"

"No Mon," he said cutting her off. "I just know it. And I bet even the three of you, Rachel, you and Pheebs won't even go out with me if you met me for the first time."

"You don't know everything you know. You want to know a little secret." Monica look at him slightly feeling embarrassed. After ten years of friendship, this will be the time he would tell him. Chandler stayed silent.

"Do you know I had a crush on you when we first met?"

"What?" Chandler asked in disbelief "Mon, you don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"It's true. I swear I don't make up stuff about things like this. If I had not felt anything back then then you telling me I am fat won't really bother me."

"I called you fat?"

"Well yeah, but it was a long time ago and we became good friends. And this is what I'm telling you, you are better than what you think you are Chandler," she said grabbing his hands. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
"Really?" hundreds of emotions are trying to escape from Chandler just by looking at her. In that moment maybe just maybe he can tell her what she means to him. He had or still has a crush on her but he can't do anything about it because she was her bestfriend. But does his feelings worth to risk their friendship?

"What if I tell you that I like you?" he blurted out of nowhere.

Her heart may have stopped when she saw the sudden change on the way Chandler was looking at her,"Chandler…it's not. It's not that easy. Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Chandler you know me, I want a guy to assure me that there's a future...a commitment and you just said…."

"If I'll commit to someone I want it to be with you," he said touching her cheeks.

This is just too much, she thought. Where are all of these all came from. Maybe Chandler was just really depressed. But she can't take her eyes away from him. He was sincere, she can feel it. Their face are inches apart then finally their lips met. And it felt right.  
Maybe this is worth it. They are worth it.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I have chapter 2 in mind for this. Reviews are much appreciated. And if you have Instagram follow me mondlerconfessions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS. I was barely 2 yrs old and TV was barely accessible for some people in 1994.

A/N: Got to finally update this story. Thanks for those who reviewed. I eventually edited the first chapter when you guys noticed some things like the wrong timeline. :)

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Their first kiss was sweet yet there was a hint of passion and longing. When they drew apart to breathe, they did not know what to say.

Then Chandler broke the silence, "Mon, I'm sorry. I -."

"Well I'm not," looking at her hands then faced him again smiling.

"Uhm," Chandler swallowed. "You mean, we're still ok? "

"Well, that kiss meant something. I thought it would be weird to kiss you. But it didn't. It surprised me a little."

Chandler can't help but grin.

She continued, "Are you really serious? Do you really want to be with me?"

"Oh Mon, I'm very serious. Don't think that I thought about this just now. That what happened to Mr Heckles made me act desperate. That is not the case, my feelings for you had been there all along except that I didn't have the courage to tell you," he confessed.

She leaned closer to him and said, "Then, my answer is yes. I'm gonna take a chance…to this." She looked directly into his blue eyes to assure him that she's sincere.

"Really?" the look on his face was so different compared to when they started their conversation.

Monica placed her hand over his took his, "I have thought about 'us' too you know." Suddenly, she saw the grin forming on his face. "We have friends for a long time and things full of 'what ifs' have crossed my mind. What if you ask me out? What if I actually said yes? And now this happened. I don't want to regret anything. I don't what to live in what ifs anymore."

"If you've rejected me Mon you know I'll still be around. I'll still be your annoying friend. I can't live without you."

"I feel the same way but I still like you even you're annoying," she chuckled. "I want this too. Don't doubt that. Now that we eventually took this step there's no hint of doubt inside me that I want to do this. Plus, I think this could work out."

"Yeah?"

"For starters, we know how to talk to each other. We communicate really well which is essential to a relationship. Except for the ones we just confessed today," she said.

"I haven't realize that," he answered, "Uhm so now that we're together…are going to tell the guys?" he said touching with her hair.

"I don't think that is going to be a good idea, for now. Do you agree?"

"They can't be that bad. But yes, I think I also like some privacy to begin this relationship without bombarding us with questions."

"So we both agree to be subtle first."

"As subtle as we could," he said claiming her lips again.

"Uhm, speaking of the guys" she said, her lips still touching his "I think Pheebs and Rachel will be wondering where we have been. And I'm quite hungry already. Coffee house?"

"Fine," disappointed that their time alone had been up. Monica stands and urged him to do same. He didn't move. He looked at her still can't believe that they finally crossed the line. That he finally had the courage to tell her his feelings.

"Come on Chandler," Monica called him out of his reverie.

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He smiled at her again and finally stood up. They went out of the big apartment, "Just one kiss for now," Chandler said in the hallway and leaned unto Monica.

They went to Central Perk hand in hand with smile on their faces.

* * *

A/N: It was short but I really want them to talk to each other first.

Feedbacks are super welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got initially stuck up with this story a long time ago but then **Phoebe** commented on my one-shot stories to post chapter 3 on this. Then, my brain kept rolling and this was the story I came up with. Hope you like it.

I still don't own Friends.

Chapter 3

As Monica and Chandler entered Central Perk, they both agreed to act as normal as they could not to reveal their secret relationship. They sat in their usual place in the orange couch beside each other.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chandler asked.

"We were just discussing on what we're going to do with Mr. Heckles' stuff," Ross replied.

"While you're on that, I'm just gonna order," pointing to the counter and turned to Monica, "The usual?"

She nodded, "And banana-nut muffin. Thanks," smiling at him before she turned to their friends.

After Chandler ordered, he handed Monica her drink when Phoebe turned to him and said, "Hey Chandler you look more cheerful than the last time we saw you."

"Well, Monica talked to me and you know, got a better perspective about everything." Chandler replied awkwardly.

Monica sensed he was feeling uncomfortable and backed him up, "Yeah, I just reassured him there'll be plenty of girls out there that would be lucky to have him." She grinned at him but the look they gave to each other lingered.

Then Phoebe put them out of their little bubble, "Did you guys just really talked?"

They were shocked with Phoebe's question, "Of course Pheebs, we really just talked," Chandler replied as fast as he can to not cause any more suspicion from their friends.

"Your aura, it was blue before and then now it's very very red," Phoebe said looking at Chandler curiously.

"Oh Pheebs, that aura thing is freaking me out. Maybe red means anger," Chandler shrugged.

"And Monica has a red aura too," Phoebe squinted her eyes on her two friends. Joey, Rachel and Ross looking at them keenly, getting interested on what's going on.

"Wha…What? Phoebe?! There's no red aura," Monica said.

"And now you're blushing," Phoebe said confidently.

Rachel butted in, "What's going on?"

"Did you guys…?" Joey added.

"I think Chandler and Monica did something other than just talking."

"How could you say that? Monica and I just talked." Chandler said looking at Monica as if asking her a silent question. How could they get out this?

Monica gave him a little nod, and turned to their friends, "and kissed."

"What? You kissed? So does this mean you're together now?" Ross asked in a calm manner, not the reaction Monica and Chandler would've expected.

They looked at each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and simply said in unison, "Yes."

"You guys!" Phoebe squealed.

"Finally." Rachel said giddily.

"Dude!" Joey patting his friend.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Ross added to the congratulatory remarks from the gang.

"Uhm, this is not the reaction that we expected," Monica whispered to Chandler.

"Wait…what…" Chandler said incoherently and cleared his throat, sitting uncomfortably from his seat "Finally? You're happy for us? What?!"

Rachel answered, "Oh you know this is a long time coming", then turned to the boys "Joey…Ross you owe us 50 bucks."

"You bet on us?!" Monica said incredulously.

"Even Ross?" Chandler said look questioningly at his ex-college roommate and the brother of his new girlfriend.

"Well, I bet against the two you guys being together. And there are "rules"," looking at Chandler " but I guess we are all grownups here and I know how much you adore my sister so I have nothing against this," Ross answered pointing at the new couple.

"Really? Thanks man. I guess we just didn't expect this kind of reaction from you guys. We kinda decided to hide it first but well, we're now happy you guys know." Chandler said glancing at Monica who in return smiled at their friends.

"As if the two of you didn't see this happening. Sometimes the tension is so palpable we want to get out of the room," Phoebe said getting nods from the Rachel, Joey and Ross.

Monica gaped at this, "So the four of you talked about this before?" The four just shrugged and she added, "And how long did you guys had this bet?"

"Oh it's been going on a long time. They just told me about it when I moved in last year," Rachel answered.

"What? Why?" Chandler was shocked.

"I asked them if there's something going on between the two of you and they just told me you are just friends. But then…they also told me about the bet," Rachel said "Please don't be mad at us. Plus Mon, I know you had a little crush on Chandler before so we really thought this was inevitable," she continued. Since Chandler already knew Monica's little secret about him, he smiled at Monica and kissed the side of her head.

"You guys have this connection you know. And Monica, you only go grocery shopping with Chandler on Thursdays," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I can't go grocery shopping with you, like ever….I can't buy my favorite cereal unless I remind Chandler over and over." Joey whined.

"We even call it 'Monica and Chandler day'," Phoebe continued. Chandler and Monica didn't even realize these small things they do together would get them the support from their friends for this new relationship. For them, before "they" happened the routines they already had, was their way of defining their friendship as two friends who just enjoy each other's company and spend alone time together from time to time. They never expected they would be more than friends but now it really made sense.

Monica felt overwhelmed with all these reactions from her friends. Of course, she thought of what ifs with her and Chandler's relationship over the years. But now she's more confident that she really wanted to be with Chandler. She knew in her heart they won't hurt each other. They know how to talk to each other and if storms come along she like to believe they'll make it through.

Then Chandler spoke softly, "I'm glad Monica and I waited. I'm an idiot back then, now I think I matured a little."

"Matured huh?" Ross said sarcastically.

Right then and there, Gunther approached the group, "Chandler sorry there's only one banana-nut muffin left," handed the muffin to the new couple.

Chandler snatched the muffin and took a bite of the muffin immediately causing Monica to protest, "Chandler! I ordered that muffin first. "

"But Mon, I'm really hungry."

"Really mature," Ross smirked at the couple.

"Mind if we share? Then, I'll order your favorite chocolate cake," Chandler said offering Monica half of the muffin looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Really? That's sweet," then she kissed him on the lips. Then they both grinned at each other. "Now I'm craving for that cake," Chandler stood up but then he and Monica noticed friends gaping at them.

"Oh come on you better get used to it."

Chandler went to the counter and grinned at his new girlfriend. Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Ross looked at them in awe of what they were seeing. It's as if they've had been a couple a long time ago. There's a hint of longing from each of them wishing that whatever Monica and Chandler have now they also get it too. Secret feelings can lead to wonderful things. They just need to find the right person.

End?

A/N: I don't know if I still have more for this so for this chapter it's just open ended. Season 2 was a good season for Mondler and I think we can continue from that. I can't stop myself having reference to the muffin scene because that was once of my favorite Pre-mondler moment.

Please R&R. J


End file.
